Vehicles
Road Warrior Description A modified motorcycle reinforced with iron for durability and impact power. Deals well with harsh environments. * Movement Speed 20 * Capacity 10 * Reduce Delivery Time 0% . . . . . . . . . . Porkupig Description A wild boar captured for its particularly keen sense of smell. After being domesticated and trained to be an amount, it was mechanically modified for long-distance travel. * Movement Speed 20 * Capacity 10 * Reduce Delivery Time 0% . . . . . . . . . . . . . Bouncy Ball Description There is nothing more powerful than the imagination of children. This kid's favorite ball across all barriers to reach the most dangerous peak. The only problem is the fear of sharp items. * Movement Speed 16 * Capacity 10 * Reduce Delivery Time 0% . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Diamond Drill Description An engineer's vehicle originally used for digging into rocks. Slow, perhaps, but its power makes it a necessity while exploring underground. * Movement Speed 16 * Capacity 11 * Reduce Delivery Time 2% . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Super Sub Description A once abandoned submarine salvaged from an underwater expedition that has been repaired and readied for use. While its performance is subpar, its real strengths shine when in motion underwater. * Movement Speed 20 * Capacity 12 * Reduce Delivery Time 3% . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Hacksaw 9000 Description Drill into the ground like never before with this incredible ore cutting machine! Its sophisticated engines, packed with pistons and rotating fans, in combination with its massive tires, provide a slow-moving but powerful experience! * Movement Speed 14 * Capacity 13 * Reduce Delivery Time 4% . . . . . . . . . . . . . . X-52 Terra Rocket Description From a few mad scientists comes a most impressive rocket-powered aircraft! There's nothing you can't do when you can soar to the skies! Goblin technology sure is something else, isn't it? * Movement Speed 25 * Capacity 15 * Reduce Delivery Time 5% . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Ofuna UFO Description A UFO found under an arctic glacier. Brought back by the Sootsoots, it is in astonishingly good repair. Seems like it would work perfectly if anyone knew how to operate it. * Movement Speed 25 * Capacity 16 * Reduce Delivery Time 5% . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . His Majesty's Turtle Description A genbu-shielded turtle fondly referred to as 'The Phalanx'. Due to its drought resistance, it excels in long-distance travel. While it looks slow, you'd also be surprised at how quickly it moves. * Movement Speed 14 * Capacity 18 * Reduce Delivery Time 6% . . Just use 100 time to get Achievements and forget it . . . . . . . . . . . . Turbo Copter Description No one knows exactly where this aircraft came from. A plat on the left side reads a smudged out phrase: "Engineering Exclusive - From the gnome and goblin..." * Movement Speed 20 * Capacity 21 * Reduce Delivery Time 7% . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Lunar Rover Description It's been a long time since humans sent a man to the moon, but monsters made it there first. The Armstrong that left Earth was not the same that returned. * Movement Speed 16 * Capacity 24 * Reduce Delivery Time 8% . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Octo Eye Tumbler Description With an elastic flexible body and squishy suckers, wouldn't sashimi or roasted be just as good? What? No, I'm talking about my ride. * Movement Speed 25 * Capacity 29 * Reduce Delivery Time 11% . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Cuttlefish Caravan Description The Cuttlefish Caravan has a spiraled shell that serves as both a type of defense and as a magical gas pressurizer. When gas is added to the chamber, the cuttlefish rockets forward at high speeds. * Movement Speed 20 * Capacity 32 * Reduce Delivery Time 12% . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Make-it Reindeer Description The man at the black market said that Santa Claus lost a bet to him, and paid him with this reindeer. No one dares call him a liar, and, well, the reindeer can fly! It definitely belonged to Santa! * Movement Speed 25 * Capacity 25 * Reduce Delivery Time 9% Quest to Acquire Reward in "Potion Ace". Buy in-game total 48.3k potions. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . The Chief's Seat Description A Dark Cuisine status symbol for, the ultimate foodies. A ride to show our gratitude to all of our early supporters. * Movement Speed 25 * Capacity 25 * Reduce Delivery Time 9% Quest to Acquire Your Ride, Boss! Keep your restaurant open for 62 days. . . . . . . . . . . . . Psycho Kitty Description A magical creature from another world? A type of transport? Supposedly, it's self-aware and may even have the ability to predict the future. * Movement Speed 33 * Capacity 27 * Reduce Delivery Time 10% . Quests to Acquire # Reward in "Potion Ace". Buy in-game total 73.3k potions. # Unknown quest yet. . . . . . . . . . . . . Chief's Throne Description ''' Being rich is like having a superpower! * Movement Speed 33 * Capacity 35 * Reduce Delivery Time 14% '''Quest to Acquire Reward in "Potion Ace". Buy in-game total 106.6k potions. . . . . . . . Auspicious Lion Description How could any monsters be afraid of such a cute and joyful auspicious lion? Legends say that it will bring great fortune and luck upon those who wear it while exploring. * Movement Speed 33 * Capacity 31 * Reduce Delivery Time 12% Was on sale from 18 July till 20 July . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Gusto Ghost Balloon Description Gusto’s spirit lives on as a ghost captured in a balloon. He knows, however, that someone still waits for him at home. When will their souls be reunited? * Movement Speed 20 * Capacity 22 * Reduce Delivery Time 7% . Note: It doesn't move very fast in comparison to other vehicles. The move blink does teleport you to the next monster but it has a timer 12sec . Was on sale from 15 August till 22 August. . . . . . . . . . . . . . Microwave Maestro Description The Microwave Maestro eats mediocre managers and spits out talented geniuses as their replacement. Note: Be careful who you toss in the Microwave Maestro! Results from the microwave are not guaranteed to be of your liking. * Movement Speed 25 * Capacity 14 * Reduce Delivery Time 4% Quest to Acquire Spend 900 potions on "Retrofit 10 times" at the Retrofitter 3000. . . . . . . . . . . . . Inflatachick Description ' When Inflatachick hit global markets, children around the world began throwing fits if their parents wouldn't but one for them. * Movement Speed 25 * Capacity 26 * Reduce Delivery Time 9% '''Skill ' * Eggy Extravagance Eggs guaranteed when capturing your next monster. Kill the monster, take their eggs! Daily uses: 8 times . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Cloud Rider A mythical cloud capable of carrying passengers for incredible distances. It can transport mountains as if they were blades of grass, but cannot tear mortal souls from the human realm. Only those of the purest heart are worthy to mount the Cloud Rider. '''Description * Movement Speed 50 * Capacity 15 * Reduce Delivery Time 5% Quest to Acquire On sale in the Soy Sauce Shop for 1800 droplets . . . . . . . . . . . Soot Patroller Description * Movement Speed * Capacity * Reduce Delivery Time % Quest to Acquire On sale in the Soy Sauce Shop for 4200 droplets . . . . . . . . Circus Clown Description This clown’s white face is adorably adorned with a squishy red nose. It loves radishes and catching vegetables. Just look how cute it is when as it bounces around! * Movement Speed 20 * Capacity 19 * Reduce Delivery Time 7% . Was on sale from 6 August till 10 August '' . . . . . . . . . . . . . Adventuring Gumball '''Description' A spherical creature that can be found in the world of Gumballs & Dungeons. Extremely adaptable to all climates and capable of performing various tasks. Comfortable and soft to the touch. * Movement Speed 33 * Capacity 20 * Reduce Delivery Time 7% Skill * Talented Skills (passive) When catching a monster you have 17 moves (instead of 13). . . . . . . . . . . . . . Sootsoot's Rose Description As long as your heart is filled with love, a rose petal in hand will allow you to soar into the skies. Isn’t the little Sootsoot’s hat simply adorable? * Movement Speed 25 * Capacity 29 * Reduce Delivery Time 11% . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Captain Dark Wok Description Legend has it that Captain Dark Wok, a formidable hero, is the twin brother of Fred the Furnace. Three Sootsoots, one a manager, one an artist, and one a coder, live inside the pot. Hop on for a ride! * Movement Speed 33 * Capacity 24 * Reduce Delivery Time 8% . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Jet Fuel Christmas Tree Description Sootsoot Santa’s favorite means of transportation during the holiday season. Draws gasps and awes as it soars across the sky delivering presents, with some Sootsoots shouting, ”Look! A shooting star!” * Movement Speed 25 * Capacity 25 * Reduce Delivery Time 9% . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Dragon Boat Description * Movement Speed 50 * Capacity 29 * Reduce Delivery Time 11% . . Was on sale: from 6 August 2019 till 10 August 2019 from 30 August 2019 till 4 September 2019 . . . . . . . . . . . . . Festive Cart Description What should be discounted before anything else in the world of Dark Cuisine? Swag? In-app purchases? No, no, no. Our hands! * Movement Speed 25 * Capacity 15 * Reduce Delivery Time 5% . . . . . . . . . . . . Raging Mecha Miner Description During the 1000th Industrial Revolution, humans finally learned how to harness electricity. Love, however, became a precious and rare resource, and humans could only push their machines to work harder and harder. * Movement Speed 33 * Capacity 28 * Reduce Delivery Time 10% Skill * Great Leap Forward Increase distance traveled while capturing monsters. Turn broken legs into magic wheels! Daily uses: 6 times. . . . . . . . . . . . Giant Lunabunny Description Someday I will change form to become powerful enough to destroy these damned monsters! * Movement Speed 25 * Capacity 27 * Reduce Delivery Time 10% . Was on sale from 13 september 2019 till 19 september 2019 . . . . . . .